Aircraft brakes tend to vibrate during use. Aircraft brakes may exhibit the whirl mode of vibration (“whirl”) and/or the squeal mode of vibration (“squeal”). Squeal may be understood as a torsional motion of the non-rotating brake parts about the axle. Whirl may be understood as a wobble outside the rotational plane between a torque plate and a backleg. Whirl typically occurs in the range of about 200 Hz to about 500 Hz. While it is desirable to mitigate both squeal and whirl, whirl is potentially more damaging than squeal. Thus, there exists a need for systems and methods that assist in whirl mitigation.